


three's a crowd

by Anonymous



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Creampie, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Group Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Size Difference, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: gibraltar, octane, and crypto fuck.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Makoa Gibraltar, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva, Makoa Gibraltar/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	three's a crowd

the two lapping up at his cock was adorable. two cute boys, with tiny cute bodies, pressing their cute mouths up to his larger than average cock.

crypto and octane had invited him to join them in a threesome, and gibraltar wasn't regretting it.

there were different appeals to their bodies. crypto was lean muscle. he wasn't as wide as mirage or as skinny as octane, somewhere in between. evenly distributed muscle, but no abs. broad shoulders, sharp jawline, and a cute cock. not small, but not very big. average sized. a nice ass.

octane was pretty and tiny. narrow waist, shoulders a little broad but not noticeable like crypto or gibraltar's, just broad enough to give him a masculine appearance. a gorgeous ass, plump with thighs to match built from years of running. and a pretty pink pussy between his thick thighs that was dripping wet.

this had been proposed because octane liked cock and getting fucked a large amount. crypto secretly had a voyeurism kink, but was willing go participate if it meant fucking his boyfriend too. 

the two boys licked at his cock, mewling and panting, worshipping it. octane was decidedly more bold, which was to be expected due to him secretly being a slut. he suckled at the tip, mouth stretching wide to acomadate his size. crypto was shier, kitten licks on the underside, fondling his balls. he had no doubt they would be better at giving head if they were not both vying for his attention and looking up at him through their eyelashes, very long eyelashes in crypto's case.

gibraltar sat back, arms crossed, octane got more bold. he took gibraltar in his mouth, small hand gripping the base tightly as he tried to fit him into his small mouth. he got about halfway before choking, getting off of him with a smack and instead pressing wet sloppy kisses to the head of his cock, drooling and mewling with high moans.

crypto was licking at gibraltar's balls now, fondling them, masturbating at the same time. his hand, bigger than octane's but still small compared to gibraltar's, was stroking that cute cock of his so furiously the tip was purple.

crypto finally got bold enough to lightly shove octane out of the way, sucking on gibraltar's tip and swirling his tongue around with a deep moan in his chest. octane gave a little noise, showing his displeasure, and moved instead to suck crypto's cock for him, taking him all in his throat with ease.

gibraltar came inside crypto's mouth, filling it up with loads of hot cum with a chuckle coming from deep inside his belly. he pulled off, eyes wide with surprise, cum and spit dribbling past his swollen lips. 

"octavio, no, i'm gonna cum!" he whined, looking down between his legs where octane was sucking him off. he gripped the back of his boyfriends head and pulled him off, octane letting out a mixed wonton moan at being denied cock and a high pitched gasp at having his hair pulled.

crypto's movement stuttered, eyes even wider at hearing that noise come from him. they both stared at each other, breathless, before their chests pressed against one anothers, and they both kissed deeply and messily, hands clasped.

gibraltar watched the scene with interest, at how seasoned they both were. crypto was pretty much fucking octane's mouth with his tongue which octane seemed to enjoy if his muffled cute gasps were anything to go by. octane was also cradling crypto's face with one hand, rubbing a spot between his jaw that he seemed to like if the copious amounts of pre leaking from his cock was anything to go by.

they kissed sloppily for a while, wet noises filling the air, tongues moving while gibraltars cock gradually hardened in interest.

octane moved away from crypto, lips bright pink and swollen and wet.

"i want cock,," he breathed. he was panting hard, and extremely wet, thighs full of slick. he whined again: "i want a cock in me, tae joon, makoa, please-"

"alright brudda!" gibraltar said with a laugh. "lets go."

they had prepped octane's ass before this. gibraltar would be taking him from behind, leaving crypto to fuck into his pussy. gibraltar had been the one to suggest the double dicking and also suggested he take octane from the back, as he was not sure if octane could still get pregnant. he didn't know these trans things. but if anybody impregnated that tiny body and its cute pussy, it should be his boyfriend.

gibraltar slid in first....

octane was going nuts. it felt so good to have gibraltar's big cock inside him, even if it was only a couple inches. it slid in inch by inch and he felt like his body was going to tear in half. his ass was spread as wide as it would go, and he was whining and writhing like a bitch in heat, in pain, but, wanting more.

gibraltar was so deep inside his tiny body, he was surprised he hadnt burst yet. he was crying when gibraltar was fully inside him, looking at the slight bulge in his normally flat stomach.

crypto started to slide into his pussy around this time and it was going to drive him fucking insane. it was too much, this huge cock in his ass reaching deep inside his guts, and that his boyfriend's cock would break his mind. 

octane screamed and cried as crypto slid into him, almost incoherent.

"fuck-! god, fuck! fuck me! give me your cocks, please~ fuck me~ break me~ i'm such a slutty boy, please fuck me, please make me a cocksleeve~"

they were now both inside the tiny slut. octane was panting, hugging crypto tightly and drooling on his shoulder.

they both started fucking up into him, and his mind went blank.

his tongue was in danger of lolling out, his eyes crossing, as gibraltar pounded expertly into his ass. his legs were spread as wide as possible, aching in pain, but it was worth it as that huge cock thrusted inside of him, re arranging his insides, his walls molding to the shape of the cock fucking him.

meanwhile crypto's wet cock fucking his even wetter pussy was the icing on the cake, what was truly making him unable to breathe and on the verge of a break down. fucking inside his pussy, filling him up with both precum and soon his sperm...it was at times like this octane almost wished he could get pregnant, to have something to show for how much he liked his slutty little pussy to get cum in, but this was fine.

gibraltar gripped his hips so hard he let bruises. he could hardly understand what octane was saying, the poor thing was babbling, half-screaming, but still with a begging tone of voice. if only they had a third to stuff a cock in his mouth, make him choke on dick and cum down his throat to fill him up and shut him up for good. he wondered if octane could be tamed that way: with cock. maybe the little daredevil could become an obedient person that didn't act out if he was getting fucked constantly. becoming a cocksleeve like he wanted.

crypto came first. he had the lowest stamina of all three of them. he gave one final thrust upwards, before cumming inside octane's pussy, moaning loudly, cock pumping him full of hot seed before pulling out. thick white strands followed and leaked onto the floor. octane's legs were spread too far apart to get cum on.

crypto sat back to watch his small boyfriend get bounced on the much larger gibraltar's cock. he had daydreamed of this before, fucking octane until the little whore's mind broke and he was begging for more. especially with how big gibraltar was. 

he jerked his cock some more, milking it for more cum, shooting across octane's pelvis as he hungrily drank up the sight of gibraltar's thick cock sliding in and out of his hole. 

octane was drooling, eyes crossed, almost rolled back into his head as gibraltar fucked him. the bulge in his stomach was more noticeable from this distance. he felt delighted to be used by this and even more delighted that crypto was watching. he secretly got off on the attention, even better with a big man fucking his tiny, slutty little self.

gibraltar's pretty black hair trailed over his shoulders and his tattoos rippled as he gripped octane hard before finally cumming inside his tiny body.

gibraltar pulled out of octane, looking at the amount of cum inside him. he usually came a lot so he wasn't surprised that the other's belly felt full when he pressed his fingers against it. octane was sobbing uncontrollably, having cum 3 times in the past 20 minutes and been fucked until he saw stars and couldn't breathe.

he eventually passed out on the floor, delicate body sweaty and flushed pink, cum leaking out of his cute pussy and plump ass. gibraltar put on his pants and got dressed with ease before pulling crypto to his feet, whose legs were wobbly.

"you two are cute!" gibraltar said with a smile. he wanted to fuck crypto too, but would have to wait. 

"thank you." crypto's face was red as he pulled on his own pants, tucking his soft cock inside as he stared at his boyfriend's fucked-out body. "for doing this for us...for fucking my slut of a boyfriend."

"any time, brudda!"

gibraltar thought crypto was a bit of a slut too, and either didn't want to admit it or didn't see it. he was a bit of a slut in a different way...he thought to the times he had accidentally discovered crypto filming himself pushing his own fingers inside his hole, or uploading clips of him fucking octane from his drone to his computer.

crypto was a whore too.

he just didn't know it yet.

gibraltar left. crypto stared after him. his cock was flaccid, but he still felt somewhat aroused. he wondered if he should wake up octavio ot at least get him dressed before deciiding to leave him there. he was hungry, and maybe octane would feel used this way. the little cockslut liked to be used.

so he left octane's sleeping body naked and cum-stained on the bed and got food.


End file.
